


Inordinate Ambitions

by Anti047



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, PWP, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rating: NC17
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 15:12:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13250880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anti047/pseuds/Anti047





	Inordinate Ambitions

他一定不知道他的样子有多诱人。Bucky想着，用他凌冽的目光追随着那人的身影。

Steve永远都是一副温顺的样子，像他所侍奉神明的使者，只是缺少一副羽翼。Bucky总是独自坐在教堂里看他开导向他寻求神的宽恕的人，日光落在他金黄的发梢和脸上细不可见的绒毛，蝶翼般纤细浓密的睫毛和那双海洋般的眼睛。

那个笑容，Steve总是在听完人们的告解露出微笑。

这让Bucky感到十分的不爽，那是他的，而他拒绝分享。Bucky深知那个像天使一样美好的人，不会属于自己。

他是四处流窜的逃犯，是血债累累的罪人。无论他做出这样虔诚的告解，最后的归属都只能是地狱。

与其如此，那他要在永堕地狱之前索取他的酬劳。

“我能帮到你什么呢？先生。”Steve看着向他走来的男子，穿着破烂儿陈旧，藏在长发后的脸上不知有什么表情。

“……”那是Bucky第一次如此近距离地接触Steve，他穿着传教士的黑袍，手握着《圣经》。

“先生？”Steve小心翼翼地问了一声。

无辜的声音让Bucky放弃了最后的理智，他用那只藏在手套下的金属臂掐住了Steve的脖子，逼着他进入了告解室。他关上镂空雕花的门，捂住Steve的嘴，在他耳边低声说道：“嘘——”

冰凉和火药般辛辣的信息素在空中炸开，Alpha将Omega紧紧束缚在怀里并用准备好的绳索绑住了他的双手。

在Bucky将双手伸进Steve的长袍里的时候他终于明白了行凶之人的意图，Steve开始剧烈地挣扎，但是在Alpha的信息素下他的抗拒显得微不足道。

“不，不，求求你放过我……”Steve从指缝间挤出含糊的声音，他不能，不能。他已决心将自己的贞洁献给他的神明，他绝不会再侍奉其他的人。

就在这时突然有人走了进来，他没有看到Steve的身影，只好在长椅上等待。而他只要稍稍注意一点就能看见在告解室里被束缚的Steve，被不知名的Alpha侵犯的Steve.

“你想他看到你吗？”Bucky说着Steve听不懂的异教徒的语言，但是他能明白自己最好不要发出任何声音。

看到安静下来的Steve，Bucky也松开了手。因为呼吸不畅Steve的脸红红的，湿漉漉的眼睛里满是惊恐。Bucky继续手上的动作，他解开了Steve长袍的暗扣，在下衣落在地上发出轻微声音的时候Steve几乎要哭出声来了。

宽恕我，为我无力阻止的暴行。

略带薄茧的手掌在Steve的腰际来回摩挲，时而伸到前面逗弄一下颤巍巍的阴茎。很快Steve便勃起了，干净粉红的阴茎在Bucky极具技巧的逗弄下开始滴水。当Alpha握住他的囊袋揉搓的时候战栗着射了出来，Bucky为Steve的青涩和敏感发出了一声低笑。

喷射出的液体沾湿了Bucky的手掌，他将手指塞入Steve的 牙缝，腥甜的味道顿时充满了他的口腔。Bucky玩弄着他的舌头，用指肚扫过上颚让Steve分泌更多的津液。

“嗯……”Steve在信息素的刺激下开始散发出Omega香甜的味道，Bucky隔着衣服揉捏Steve柔软的胸肉，他的下胯顶着Steve潮湿的股缝恶意地上下滑动。

“受不了了吗？”Bucky的口音传到Steve的耳中，逼他忘记教条的节律，让他跟着自己一步步地堕落。

“哼嗯——”Steve用压抑的声音表示自己的欲望，他羞耻又难受，他在被Alpha玩弄乳房和摩擦股缝的时候喷出了大量的热液。

长袍的后摆完全湿了，Bucky撩起Steve长袍的后摆，看着股缝里汩汩流出的热液舔了舔干燥的嘴唇含住了那里。

“！”Steve憋红了眼才咽下一句呻吟，Alpha灵活的舌头在小穴周围打转，模仿交媾的方式进出一次又离开。很快Steve连求救的心思都被欲望给冲走了，他半张着嘴感觉后穴流出了更多透明的粘液。

尝够了Omega甜腻的味道Bucky终于掏出了自己硬得发疼的阴茎，在头部进入的瞬间Steve像上岸的鱼一样弹跳了一下。

完全打开的甬道顺利地吞下了Bucky整个粗大的阴茎，被塞满的那一刻Steve流下了泪水。

他被玷污了，他的主再也不会眷顾他了。

Bucky开始了顶弄，深深浅浅的抽插让Steve小声抽咽着喘息。他用上了没必要的技巧，未经性事的Omega受了没几下剧烈的顶撞就打开了宫颈的入口。两片软肉轻轻地吻着Alpha的头部，在子宫内粘液的刺激下Bucky的结卡住了Steve的子宫。

而那人见自己等不到Steve的出现便离开了。

“不……”确认那人走远之后Steve开始求饶，“求你，不能是那里……”

然而暴徒不会听从他的劝阻，他重重地撞击着柔软的宫壁，逼得Steve发出了压抑已久的呻吟。

“哈啊——！”Steve红肿的阴茎又喷出了精液，紧缩的肠道也咬紧了Bucky的阴茎。

这是Bucky猛地撕开了Steve的衣领，在咬上那块洁白光滑的皮肤的同时射在了他的子宫内。

被双重标记的Omega惊叫着昏迷了过去，而始作俑者抽出阴茎在Steve的大腿内侧蹭了蹭收拾好了自己。

他折断了他天使的翅膀，让他从天堂堕入了地狱。

这时几声钟声响起，Bucky看着站在圣坛上做礼拜的Steve压低了自己的帽檐，而他的手上一片污浊。


End file.
